Family Affair
by Stephy69
Summary: Sometimes, Its Your Family Who Makes Your Friends Difficult. Amyx?, TrishxJohn, DavexVictoria
1. Chapter 1

Notes : This Story Has No Need Or Meaning To It. I Don't Know If I Will Continue It Or Even Remotely Like It. But I'm Typing It Up. And That's ALL You Need To Know. Got It ? Tehe. I Sound Like Such A Bitch. Also, I'm Ignoring EVERYTHING I Want To And Making This Story, And Characters Pretty Much Up. Although I'm Using The Appearance And Names Of WWE Superstars. So If I Make Batista Trish's Long Lost Cousin From Beijing, He IS Trish's Long Lost Cousin From Beijing. Omg, This Is Fun. Anyways, I'll Just Get On With It.

Amy lay back on her double bed and closed her eyes, the sound of "Love Is My Religion" by Ziggy Marley filled her room as she began to drift into a deep sleep. Running a hand through her long blonde hair, her friend Trish sighed. "Amy," she said softly. "Goodnight Amy." When she got no reply, she figured that Amy was probably in too much of a deep slumber to hear her. Slowly, she stood up, careful not to make any noise and opened the door, wincing slightly when it creaked rather loudly. She slipped her feet into Amy's fluffy slippers which were lying by the door and slid them on, so that the sound of her bare feet padding across the laminated flooring wouldn't be heard. There were only three other people in the house apart from Amy and Trish, Amy's older brother Dave and his girlfriend Vickie, and Amy's twin brother John were in their respective rooms. She smiled as she slowly made her way across the hall and slowly opened one of the doors. "Hey sexy," she giggled watching as John lazily opened one eye.

"Hey babe," said John, sitting up slightly in his bed. "Are you, like, crazy? What if Amy wakes up and realizes your not there? She cant be that fast asleep, you guys only just stopped singing and dancing like idiots."

Trish giggled and hit John's arm lightly as she walked over and sat on the bed, smoothing out the duvet covers before her. "We weren't dancing like idiots. We were playing Singstar and having FUN."

"Hearing Amy sing Don't Stop Me Now by Queen is NOT fun. It's making Freddie Mercury turn in his grave. Listen closely, you might just hear it," he replied, cupping his hand to his hear and pretending to be listening carefully.

"Shut up. You should be nicer about her. After what she did for you in the summer, you should be begging her to sing for you. Not telling her to shut up. But no, I'm not crazy. And yes, she is asleep. And once again, NO. There is NO chance of her waking up cause she's so tired, I doubt she'll wake up until FOUR tomorrow. And I DON'T mean morning," Trish said softly, running her hand up John's arm. "So we got all night together."

John smirked and was about to reply when he heard a knock on the door, "Oh shit." He mumbled as Trish seemed to freeze to the spot. "If that's Amy, she'll KILL me. If it's Dave, he'll kill me too. We better hope for my sakes its Vickie." Raising his voice a little he called out, "Come in."

"Look, John," said a tall boy, no older than twenty, yet built like a body builder, "I don't know what you two are playing at, but you better hope for both your sake Amy DOESN'T wake up. Cause I swear to god, if that girl gets the SLIGHTEST bit upset John, you'll be eating your meals through a straw. Brothers or not brothers, you seem to forget whats more important. And I'll have NO PROBLEM showing you. The whole fucking house can hear you two, now keep it down, Vickie's trying to sleep." Dave shot both John and Trish a dirty look as he closed the door behind him.

"Makes you feel kinda guilty huh?" said Trish quietly. "I mean, Amy would die for us both. She almost did. And we're going behind her back and stuff. I mean,"

But she was cut off, "No Trish. It doesn't. She went behind MY back when she slept with Hunter. And just because she gave me her fucking kidney the whole family think I owe her something." John scowled and pulled tightly on his duvet cover, almost sending Trish flying.

"You do owe her soemthing. Did you even say thank you? When you got out of hospital and she was still in there? When she got SICK because of the operation? When she was put in intensive care? Cause I cant remember you EVER saying it to her. Is it any wonder Dave acts the way he does with you? I mean, I know you're my boyfriend and all but for fuck's sake. She's your TWIN. And you don't even care. You criticize her and you have no problem doing stuff which could hurt her. Like when you told Randy she liked him. She was practically suicidal. But did you care? No. Well you know something John. Screw you," Trish stood up, and speaking louder than she had planned stormed out his room and back into Amy's.

Trish frowned when she looked at Amy. She stared at the pin board above her bed and the pictures which were pinned to it. One stuck out. It was a picture of John, Amy and Dave. They were all smiling and they actually for once, looked like a family. That's why that picture was up there. When Amy's dad left, the family crumbled. But their mom had moved on and when he moved to Florida, they built their life back up. Even if they barely spoke. It was only when they were told John needed a kidney transplant that the family got close again, so photos like that were rare. And Trish was positive she didn't want to stop any more from being taken. 


	2. Chapter 2

Trish smiled and pushed back the covers, sliding into the bed beside Amy. "I'm sorry I lied Ames," she whispered, before pushing a strand of red hair out of Amy's eyes. Obviously tickling Amy, she screwed up her face and turned away from Trish. Sighing, Trish lay down fully and tried to sleep.

In the morning, it was apparent that neither Trish nor John had slept well. Sitting at the breakfast table, Vickie smiled, "Are you three going out today?" She said, attempting to make conversation between the two scowling teenagers as Amy helped Dave cook sausages, loudly complaining that they were going to eat 'poor little piggies'.

"Not with him that's for sure." Trish replied, taking a sip of her orange juice before clearing her throat. "Amy I was thinking we could go meet up with Matt and Jeff and maybe head to the mall today?"

"Nooooo. I Don't wanna shop. That's ALL you ever wanna do. Why cant we just down to the beach with John and the rest of them?" Amy said, turning round with a fork in her hand, almost piercing her brother's arm.

"Cause Randy's gonna be there," John replied smirking. Amy narrowed her eyes. "I shouldn't say that when you have a fork in your hand should I?" Amy shook her head. "I'll, be right back." said John, excusing himself as he laughed his way into his bedroom.

"What's that all about?" asked Vickie, looking rather confused.

"Amy. Crush. John's friend. John told. Amy cried. Big drama. Turned out he already knew," said Dave minimally. "Now, breakfast, is served." He smiled, placing a white plate stacked high with fried foods in front of Vickie and Trish.

"it wouldn't have been so bad if Randy hadn't said, 'Amy I like you. But it's John you know…'" Amy said, "cause one, I don't know. And two, why do I have to have a twin ? Especially a creep like him. Assbite." She began to attack a fried egg with her fork, imagining it was John's face.

"You love him really. You know what mom says," said Dave, laughing. "You and John are 'connected'"

"Yeah, cause he's walking around with one of my fucking kidneys," Amy replied sourly.

"Amy Christine Batista, wash that mouth out NOW !" said Trish giggling. "You REALLY wanna go to the beach?" she asked, changing the subject. She didn't feel comfortable talking about Amy and John's kidney saga after the argument she and John had had.

Amy nodded. "Please? I ain't seen Candice in FOREVER." She smiled angelically as Trish's expression became sceptical. "Ok, Thursday. But that's three days ago Trish. That's a long time for us. You know that. You cant go ONE day without me. Poor Candi will be going CRAZY."

Trish rolled her eyes, "And you don't mind Randy being here? I mean, for the past three months you've avoided him like the plague. You haven't gone out in large groups and the minute his name comes up, your iPod suddenly HAS to be blaring at full sound."

Amy shrugged, "So? I mean, he's not the ONLY one who's gonna be there. You never know, I might meet someone. I always thought Adam was kinda cute."

"And he's always thought JEFF was kinda cute. He's GAY Amy." said John re-appearing.

"you always ruin my fun. Fag," she retorted. "He could be Bi?"

"He's not. Mickie tried that one. He almost burst into tears when she took her bra off, never mind the panties." John smirked eating one of his sausages.

"Well I don't care. I'm going to the beach. I'm going to have fun. And I'm GOING to get laid." Amy smiled.

"Less talk of sex lives please," said Dave as Vickie giggled childishly.

"Juss cause you're girlfriends a good Catholic girl," smirked John as Trish and Amy began to eat.

Today seems like it's gonna be pretty eventful, thought Trish. God don't let me die…. 


End file.
